A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicles, more specifically, a device that detects attempted theft of a vehicle via movement of a tire associated with said vehicle.
Vehicular theft is an ongoing problem. This is an emerging problem with the advent of or increasing growth of customized golf carts, side-by-side ATVs, four-wheelers, motorcycles, etc.
What is needed is a matt that can be placed under a tire of any type of vehicle in order to detect a weight applied thereon, and upon a detection of a change in weight, an alarm will sound. The device of the present application seeks to address this need and more, by providing a relatively simple device that can be used to issue an audible alarm upon detection of a change in the weight or pressure applied to the matt.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a generally planar matt that includes a plurality of pressure sensors used to detect the presence of a weight thereon, and which is configured for placement under a tire of a vehicle; wherein the matt includes a control panel to input a code to able and disable the alarm function, which detects a change in the weight associated with theft of a respective vehicle; wherein the matt includes an array of solar cells on a top surface, which provides alternative means of powering the invention; wherein the alarm includes a speaker to emit an audible alarm or alternatively cellular telephone capability in order to signal an alarm via a text message, phone message, or e-mail; wherein the pressure sensors signal the alarm as it pertains to either an increase or decrease in weight sensed as a theft may involve stealing items off of the vehicle.
The Stevens Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,459) discloses a weight sensing anti-theft vehicle system for preventing theft and carjacking of vehicles. However, the system does not employ a weight-sensing matt that is placed under a tire of a vehicle in order to sense a change in weight.
The Stringer et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,629) discloses an apparatus for ensuring accuracy of weight measurement of objects on a conveyor and providing security against pilferage or miscoding of the objects. Again, the apparatus is not a matt that is configured for placement under one tire of a vehicle.
The Nguyen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,424) discloses an anti-car jacking/theft device that is triggered by the activation of a weight sensor in the vehicle. However, the device is not a matt that is configured for placement under one tire of a vehicle.
The Barnes Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,031) discloses an attempted boat theft that is detected by measuring the increased displacement of the boat caused by the added weight of the thief. Again, the device is not positioned between a tire of a vehicle and the ground in order to detect a change in the weight of the vehicle being protected via the alarm.
The Newton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,815) discloses a weight sensing golf bag alarm system that actuates an alarm when a thief is attempting to remove the golf bag without authorization. However, the system is unable to be placed under a tire of a vehicle in order to detect theft.
The Krueger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,876) discloses a pressure sensitive alarm component that includes a pressure plate and a base plate. Again, the component or plates are not a matt that is placed under a tire to detect a change in weight of a vehicle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a generally planar matt that includes a plurality of pressure sensors used to detect the presence of a weight thereon, and which is configured for placement under a tire of a vehicle; wherein the matt includes a control panel to input a code to able and disable the alarm function, which detects a change in the weight associated with theft of a respective vehicle; wherein the matt includes an array of solar cells on a top surface, which provides alternative means of powering the invention; wherein the alarm includes a speaker to emit an audible alarm or alternatively cellular telephone capability in order to signal an alarm via a text message, phone message, or e-mail; wherein the pressure sensors signal the alarm as it pertains to either an increase or decrease in weight sensed as a theft may involve stealing items off of the vehicle. In this regard, the vehicular anti-theft device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.